War Against Russia
by Fascist
Summary: Hitler was on to something


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Deutsches Volk!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Nationalsozialisten!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Von schweren Sorgen bedrückt, zu monatelangem Schweigen verurteilt, ist nun die Stunde gekommen, in der ich endlich offen sprechen kann./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Als das Deutsche Reich am 3. September 1939 die englische Kriegserklärung erhielt, wiederholte sich aufs neue der britische Versuch, jeden Beginn einer Konsolidierung und damit eines Aufstiegs Europas durch den Kampf gegen die jeweils stärkste Macht des Kontinents zu vereiteln./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"So hat England einst in vielen Kriegen Spanien zugrunde gerichtet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"So führte es seine Kriege gegen Holland./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"So bekämpfte es mit Hilfe von ganz Europa später Frankreich./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Und so begann es um die Jahrhundertwende die Einkreisung des damaligen Deutschen Reiches und im Jahr 1914 den Weltkrieg./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Nur durch seine innere Uneinigkeit ist Deutschland im Jahre 1918 unterlegen. Die Folgen waren furchtbar. Nachdern man erst heuchlerisch erklärte, allein gegen den Kaiser und sein Regime gekämpft zu haben, begann man nach der Waffenniederlegung des deutschen Heeres mit der planmäßigen Vernichtung des Deutschen Reiches. Während sich die Prophezeihungen eines französischen Staatsmannes, daß in Deutschland 20 Millionen Menschen zuviel seien, d. h. durch Hunger, Krankheiten oder Auswanderung beseitigt werden müßten, scheinbar wörtlich erfüllten, begann die nationalsozialistische Bewegung ihr Einigungswerk des deutschen Volkes und damit den Wiederaufstieg des Reiches einzuleiten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Diese neue Erhebung unseres Volkes aus Not, Elend und schmählicher Mißachtung stand im Zeichen einer rein inneren Wiedergeburt. Besonders England wurde dadurch nicht berührt oder gar bedroht. Trotzdem setzte die neue haßerfüllte Einkreisungspolitik gegen Deutschland augenblicklich wieder ein. Innen und außen kam es zu jenem uns bekannten Komplott zwischen Juden und Demokraten, Bolschewisten und Reaktionären mit den einzigen Zielen, die Errichtung des neuen Volksstaates zu verhindern, das Reich erneut in Ohnmacht und Elend zu stürzen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Neben uns traf der Haß dieser internationalen Weltverschwörung jene Völker, die, ebenso vom Glück übersehen, im härtesten Daseinskampf das tägliche Brot zu verdienen gezwungen waren. Vor allem Italien und Japan wurde der Anteil an den Gütern dieser Welt genau so wie Deutschland bestritten, ja förmlich verboten. Der Zusammenschluß dieser Nationen war daher nur ein Akt des Selbstschutzes gegenüber der sie bedrohenden egoistischen Weltkoalition des Reichtums und der Macht./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Allein schon 1936 erklärte Churchill nach den Aussagen des amerikanischen Generals Wood vor einem Ausschuß des amerikanischen Repräsentantenhauses, daß Deutschland wieder zu mächtig würde und daher vernichtet werden müsse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Im Sommer 1939 schien England der Zeitpunkt gekommen, die erneut beabsichtigte Vernichtung mit der Wiederholung einer umfassenden Einkreisungspolitik gegen Deutschland beginnen zu können. Das System der zu dem Zweck veranstalteten Lügenkampagne bestand darin, andere Völker als bedroht zu erklären, sie mit englischen Garantien und Beistandsversprechungen erst einmal einzufangen und dann, so wie vor dem Weltkrieg, gegen Deutschland marschieren zu lassen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"So gelang es England, vom Mai bis August 1939 in die Welt die Behauptung zu lancieren, daß Litauen, Estland, Lettland, Finnland, span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Bessarabien/span sowohl als die Ukraine von Deutschland direkt bedroht seien. Ein Teil der Staaten ließ sich dadurch verleiten, das mit diesen Behauptungen angebotene Garantieversprechen anzunehmen und ging damit in die neue Einkreisungsfront gegen Deutschland über./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Unter diesen Umständen glaubte ich es vor meinem Gewissen und vor der Geschichte des deutschen Volkes verantworten zu können, nicht nur diesen Ländern bzw. ihren Regierungen die Unwahrheit der vorgebrachten britischen Behauptungen zu versichern, sondern darüber hinaus die stärkste Macht des Ostens noch besonders durch feierliche Erklärungen über die Grenzen unserer Interessen zu beruhigen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Nationalsozialisten!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Ihr habt es einst wohl alle gefühlt, daß dieser Schritt für mich ein bitterer und schwerer war. Niemals hat das deutsche Volk gegen die Völkerschaften Rußlands feindselige Gefühle gehegt. Allein seit über zwei Jahrzehnten hat sich die jüdisch-bolschewistische Machthaberschaft von Moskau aus bemüht, nicht nur Deutschland, sondern ganz Europa in Brand zu stecken. Nicht Deutschland hat seine nationalsozialistische Weltanschauung jemals versucht, nach Rußland zu tragen, sondern die jüdisch-bolschewistischen Machthaber in Moskau haben es unentwegt unternommen unserem und den anderen europäischen Völkern ihre Herrschaft aufzuoktroyieren, und dies nicht nur geistig, sondern vor allem auch militärischmachtmäßig./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die Folgen der Tätigkeit dieses Regimes aber waren in allen Ländern nur das Chaos, Elend und Hungersnot./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Ich habe mich demgegenüber seit zwei Jahrzehnten bemüht, mit einem Minimum an Eingriffen und ohne jede Zerstörung unserer Produktion zu einer neuen sozialistischen Ordnung in Deutschland zu kommen, die nicht nur die Arbeitslosigkeit beseitigt, sondern auch den Gewinn der Arbeit steigend den schaffenden Menschen immer mehr zufließen läßt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die Erfolge dieser Politik der wirtschaftlichen und sozialen Neuordnung unseres Volkes, die in planmäßiger Überwindung von Standes- und Klassengegensätzen als letztes Ziel einer wahren Volksgemeinschaft zustrebt, sind in der ganzen Welt einmalig./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Es war daher im August 1939 für mich eine schwere Uberwindung, meinen Minister nach Moskau zu schicken, um dort zu versuchen, der britischen Einkreisungspolitik gegen Deutschland entgegenzuarbeiten. Ich tat es nur im Verantwortungsbewußtsein dem deutschen Volke gegenüber, vor allem aber in der Hoffnung, am Ende doch zu einer dauernden Entspannung kommen und die vielleicht von uns sonst geforderten Opfer vermindern zu können./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Indem nun Deutschland in Moskau feierlich die angeführten Gebiete und Länder - ausgenommen Litauen - als außerhalb aller deutschen politischen Interessen liegend versicherte, wurde noch eine besondere Vereinbarung getroffen für den Fall, daß es England gelingen sollte, Polen tatsächlich gegen Deutschland in den Krieg zu hetzen. Aber auch hier fand eine Begrenzung der deutschen Ansprüche statt, die in keinem Verhältnis zu den Leistungen der deutschen Waffen stand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Nationalsozialisten!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die Folgen dieses von mir selbst gewünschten und im Interesse des deutschen Volkes abgeschlossenen Vertrages waren besonders für die in den betroffenen Ländern lebenden Deutschen sehr schwere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Weit mehr als eine halbe Million deutscher Volksgenossen - alles Kleinbauern, Handwerker und Arbeiter - wurden fast über Nacht gezwungen, ihre frühere Heimat zu verlassen, um einem neuen Regime zu entgehen, das ihnen zunächst mit grenzenlosem Elend, früher oder später aber mit der völligen Ausrottung drohte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Trotzdem sind Tausende Deutsche verschwunden! /spanspan style="font-family: Times;"Es war unmöglich, jemals ihr Schicksal oder gar ihren Aufenthalt zu Unter ihnen befinden sich allein über 160 Männer deutscher Reichsangehörigkeit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Ich habe zu dem allem geschwiegen; weil ich schweigen mußte! Denn es war ja mein Wunsch, eine endgültige Entspannung und wenn möglich einen dauernden Ausgleich mit diesem Staate herbeizuführen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Schon während unseres Vormarsches in Polen aber beanspruchten die sowjetischen Machthaber plötzlich entgegen dem Vertrag auch Litauen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Das Deutsche Reich hat nie die Absicht gehabt, Litauen zu besetzen und hat auch nicht nur kein derartiges Ansinnen an die litauische Regierung gestellt, sondern im Gegenteil das Ersuchen der damaligen litauischen Regierung, nach Litauen in diesem Sinne deutsche Truppen zu schicken, als nicht den Zielen der deutschen Politik entsprechend abgelehnt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Trotzdem fügte ich mich auch in diese neue russische Forderung. Es war aber nur der Beginn fortgesetzter neuer Erpressungen, die sich seitdem immer wiederholten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Der Sieg in Polen, der ausschließlich von deutschen Truppen erfochten worden war, veranlaßte mich, erneut ein Friedensangehot an die Westmächte zu richten. Es verfiel durch die internationalen und jüdischen Kriegshetzer der Ablehnung./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Der Grund für diese Ablehnung aber lag schon damals daran, daß England noch immer die Hoffnung hatte, eine europäische Koalition gegen Deutschland mobilisieren zu können unter Einschluß des Balkans und Sowjetrußlands./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"So entschloß man sich in London, als Botschafter Mister Cripps nach Moskau zu schicken. Er erhielt den klaren Auftrag, unter allen Umständen die Beziehungen zwischen England und Sowjetrußland erneut aufzunehmen und im englischen Sinne zu entwickeln. Über den Fortschritt dieser Mission berichtete die englische Presse, solange sie nicht taktische Gründe zum Schweigen veranlaßten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Im Herbst 1939 und Frühjahr 1940 zeigten sich auch tatsächlich schon die ersten Folgen. Während sich Rußland anschickte, nicht nur Finnland, sondern auch die baltischen Staaten militärisch zu unterjochen, motivierte es diesen Vorgang plötzlich mit der ebenso verlogenen wie lächerlichen Behauptung, diese Länder vor einer fremden Bedrohung schützen bzw. ihr zuvorkommen zu müssen. Damit aber sollte nur Deutschland gemeint sein. Denn eine andere Macht konnte überhaupt in die Ostseegebiete weder eindringen, noch dort etwa Krieg führen. Trotzdem mußte ich schweigen. Aber die Machthaber im Kreml gingen sofort weiter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Während Deutschland im Frühjahr 1940 seine Streitkräfte im Sinne des sogenannten Freundschaftspaktes weit von der Ostgrenze zurückzog, ja diese Gebiete zum großen Teil überhaupt von deutschen Truppen entblößte, begann bereits zu dieser Zeit der Aufmarsch russischer Kräfte in einem Ausmaß, das nur als eine bewußte Bedrohung Deutschlands aufgefaßt werden konnte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Nach einer damals persönlich abgegebenen Erklärung Molotows befanden sich schon im Frühjahr 1940 22 russische Divisionen allein in den baltischen Staaten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Da die russische Regierung selbst immer behauptete, sie sei von der dortigen Bevölkerung gerufen worden, konnte der Zweck ihres Dortseins mithin nur eine Demonstration gegen Deutschland sein./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Während nun unsere Soldaten vom 10. Mai 1940 an die französisch-britische Macht im Westen gebrochen hatten, wurde der russische Aufmarsch an unserer Ostfront aber in einem allmählich immer bedrohlicheren Ausmaß fortgesetzt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Vom August 1940 ab glaubte ich daher, es im Interesse des Reiches nicht mehr verantworten zu können, diesem gewaltigen Kräfteaufmarsch bolschewistischer Divisionen gegenüber unsere ohnehin schon so oft verwüsteten Ostprovinzen ungeschützt sein zu lassen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Damit aber trat das ein, was die britisch-sowjetrussische Zusammenarbeit beabsichtigte, nämlich: die Bindung so starker deutscher Kräfte im Osten, daß besonders luftmäßig eine radikale Beendigung des Krieges im Westen von der deutschen Führung nicht mehr verantwortet werden konnte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Dies entsprach aber nicht nur dem Ziel der britischen, sondern auch der sowjetrussischen Politik. Denn sowohl England wie Sowjetrußland haben die Absicht, diesen Krieg solange als möglich dauern zu lassen, um ganz Europa zu schwächen und es in eine immer größere Ohnmacht zu versetzen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Der bedrohliche Angriff Rußlands gegen Rumänien sollte ebenfalls im letzten Grunde nur der Aufgabe dienen, eine wichtige Basis nicht nur des deutschen, sondern des wirtschaftlichen Lebens ganz Europas in die Hand zu bekommen oder unter Umständen wenigstens zu vernichten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Gerade das Deutsche Reich aber hat sich seit dem Jahre 1933 mit unendlicher Geduld bemüht, die südosteuropäischen Staaten als Handelspartner zu gewinnen. Wir besaßen deshalb auch das höchste Interesse an ihrer inneren staatlichen Konsolidierung und Ordnung. Der Einbruch Rußlands in Rumänien, die griechische Bindung an England drohten auch diese Gebiete in kurzer Zeit in einen allgemeinen Kriegsschauplatz zu verwandeln./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Entgegen unseren Grundsätzen und Gebräuchen habe ich auf eine dringende Bitte der damaligen an dieser Entwicklung selbst schuldigen rumänischen Regierung den Rat gegeben, um des Friedens wegen der sowjetrussischen Erpressung nachzugeben und span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Bessarabien/span abzutreten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die rumänische Regierung aber glaubte dies vor ihrem eigenen Volke nur unter der Voraussetzung noch tragen zu können, wenn Deutschland und Italien als Entschädigung dafür wenigstens eine Garantie geben würden, daß an dem noch übrig bleibenden Bestand Rumäniens nicht mehr gerüttelt wird. Ich habe dies schweren Herzens getan. Vor allem schon deshalb: Wenn das Deutsche Reich eine Garantie gibt, bedeutet dies, daß es dafür auch einsteht. Wir sind weder Engländer noch Juden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"So glaubte ich noch in letzter Stunde, dem Frieden in diesem Gebiete gedient zu haben, wenn auch unter der Annahme einer schweren eigenen Verpflichtung. Um aber diese Probleme endgültig zu lösen und über die russische Einstellung dem Reiche gegenüber ebenfalls Klarheit zu erhalten, sowie unter dem Druck der sich stetig verstärkenden Mobilisierung an unserer Ostgrenze habe ich Herrn Molotow eingeladen, nach Berlin zu kommen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Der sowjetische Außenminister verlangte nun die Klärung bzw. Zustimmung Deutschlands in folgenden vier Fragen:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"1. Frage Molotows:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Sollte sich die deutsche Garantie für Rumänien im Falle eines Angriffs Sowjetrußlands gegen Rumänien auch gegen Sowjetrußland richten?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Meine Antwort:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die deutsche Garantie ist eine allgemeine und uns unbedingt verpflichtende. Rußland habe uns aber nie erklärt, daß es außer Bessarabien überhaupt noch in Rumänien Interessen besitze. Schon die Besetzung der Nordbukowina war ein Verstoß gegen die Versicherung. Ich glaubte daher nicht, daß Rußland jetzt plötzlich noch weitergehende Absichten gegen Rumänien haben könnte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"2. Frage Molotows:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Rußland fühle sich erneut von Finnland bedroht, Rußland sei entschlossen, dies nicht zu dulden. Sei Deutschland bereit, Finnland keinerlei Beistand zu geben und vor allem die nach Kirkenes zur Ablösung durchmarschierenden deutschen Truppen sofort zurückzuziehen?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Meine Antwort:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Deutschland habe nach wie vor in Finnland keine politischen Interessen. Ein neuer Krieg Rußlands gegen das kleine finnische Volk aber könne von der Deutschen Reichsregierung als nicht mehr tragbar angesehen werden, um so mehr, als wir an eine Bedrohung Rußlands durch Finnland niemals glauben könnten. Wir wollten aber überhaupt nicht, daß in der Ostsee nochmals ein Kriegsgebiet entstehe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"3. Frage Molotows:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Sei Deutschland bereit, einzuwilligen, daß Sowjetrußland seinerseits an Bulgarien eine Garantie gehe und sowjetrussische Truppen zu diesem Zwecke nach Bulgarien schicke, wobei er - Molotow - erklären wolle, daß sie nicht die Absicht hätten, aus diesem Anlaß z.B. den König zu beseitigen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Meine Antwort:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Bulgarien sei ein souveräner Staat und ich wüßte nicht, daß ähnlich wie Rumänien Deutschland, Bulgarien überhaupt Sowjetrußland um eine Garantie gebeten hätte. Außerdem müßte ich mich darüber mit meinen Verbündeten besprechen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"4. Frage Molotows:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Sowjetrußland benötige unter allen Umständen einen freien Durchgang durch die Dardanellen und fordere auch zu seinem Schutze die Besetzung einiger wichtiger Stützpunkte an den Dardanellen bzw. am Bosporus. Sei Deutschland damit einverstanden oder nicht?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Meine Antwort:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Deutschland sei bereit, jederzeit seine Zustimmung zu geben zu einer Änderung des Statuts von Montreux zugunsten der Schwarzen-Meer-Staaten. Deutschland sei nicht bereit, einzuwilligen in die Besitznahme russischer Stützpunkte an den Meerengen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Nationalsozialisten!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Ich habe hier jene Haltung angenommen, die ich als verantwortlicher Führer des Deutschen Reiches, aber auch als verantwortungsvoller Vertreter der europäischen Kultur und Zivilisation allein einnehmen konnte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die Folge war eine Verstärkung der sowjetrussischen gegen das Reich gerichteten Tätigkeit, vor allem aber der sofortige Beginn der inneren Aushöhlung des neuen rumänischen Staates und der Versuch, durch Propaganda die bulgarische Regierung zu beseitigen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Mit Hilfe verwirrter, unreifer Köpfe der rumänischen Legion gelang es, in Rumänien einen Staatsstreich zu inszenieren, dessen Ziel es war, den Staatschef General Antonescu zu stürzen, im Lande ein Chaos zu erzeugen, um durch die Beseitigung einer legalen Gewalt die Voraussetzung für das Inkrafttreten des deutschen Garantieversprechens zu entfernen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Trotzdem glaubte ich noch immer, am besten mein Schweigen beizubehalten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Sofort nach dem Scheitern dieses Unternehmens fand eine abermalige Verstärkung russischer Truppenkonzentrationen an der deutschen Ostgrenze statt. Panzerverbände und Fallschirrntruppen wurden in immer steigender Zahl in eine bedrohliche Nähe der deutschen Grenze verlegt. Die deutsche Wehrmacht und die deutsche span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Heimat/span wissen, daß sich noch bis vor wenigen Wochen nicht eine einzige deutsche Panzer oder Mot.-Division an unserer Ostgrenze befand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Wenn es aber eines letzten Beweises für die trotz aller Ablenkung und Tarnung inzwischen eingetretene Koalition zwischen England und Sowjetrußland bedurft hätte, darin hat sie der jugoslawische Konflikt erbracht. Während ich mich bemühte, einen letzten Versuch zur Befriedung des Balkans zu unternehmen und in verständnisvoller Zusammenarbeit span style="background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"mit dem Duce/span Jugoslawien einlud, dem Dreierpakt beizutreten, organisierten in gemeinsamer Arbeit England und Sowjetrußland jenen Handstreich, der die damalige verständigungsbereite Regierung in einer Nacht beseitigte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Denn es kann heute dem deutschen Volke mitgeteilt werden: der serbische Staatsstreich gegen Deutschland fand nicht etwa nur unter englischen, sondern im wesentlichen unter sowjetrussischen Fahnen statt. Da wir auch dazu schwiegen, ging aber nunmehr die sowjetrussische Führung noch einen Schritt weiter. Sie organisierte nicht nur den Putsch, sondern sie hat wenige Tage später mit den ihr ergebenen neuen Kreaturen das bekannte Freundschaftsabkommen getroffen, das bestimmt war, die Serben in ihrem Widerstandswillen gegen die Befriedung des Balkans zu stärken und gegen Deutschland aufzustacheln. Und dies war keine platonische Absicht./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Moskau forderte die Mobilisation der serbischen Armee./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Da ich auch jetzt noch glaubte, lieber nicht zu reden, gingen die Machthaber des Kremls noch einen Schritt weiter:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die Deutsche Reichsregierung besitzt heute die Unterlagen, aus denen erwiesen ist, daß Rußland, um Serbien endgültig in den Kampf zu bringen, die Zusicherung gab, über Saloniki Waffen, Flugzeuge, Munition und sonstiges Kriegsmaterial gegen Deutschland zu liefern./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Und das geschah fast im selben Augenblick, als ich selbst noch dem japanischen Außenminister Dr. Matsuoka den Rat gab, mit Rußland eine Entspannung herbeizuführen, immer in der Hoffnung, damit dem Frieden zu dienen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Nur der schnelle Durchbruch unserer unvergleichlichen Divisionen nach Skopje sowie die Einnahme von Saloniki selbst haben die Absichten dieses sowjetrussisch-angelsächsischen Komplotts verhindert. Die serbischen Fliegeroffiziere aber flohen nach Rußland und wurden dort sofort als Verbündete aufgenommen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Der Sieg der Achsenmächte auf dem Balkan allein hat zunächst den Plan vereitelt, Deutschland in diesem Sommer in monatelange Kämpfe im Südosten zu verstricken und unterdes den Aufmarsch der sowjetrussischen Armeen immer mehr zu vollenden, ihre Kriegsbereitschaft zu verstärken, um dann gemeinsam mit England und unterstützt durch die erhofften amerikanischen Lieferungen das Deutsche Reich und Italien ersticken und erdrücken zu können./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Damit hat Moskau die Abmachungen unseres Freundschaftspaktes nicht nur gebrochen, sondern in erbärmlicher Weise verraten!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Und dies alles, während die Machthaber des Kremls bis zur letzten Minute nach außen hin genau wie im Falle von Finnland oder Rumänien Frieden und Freundschaft heuchelten und scheinbar harmlose Dementis verfaßten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Wenn ich aber bisher durch die Umstände gezwungen war, immer wieder zu schweigen, so ist doch jetzt der Augenblick gekommen, wo ein weiteres Zusehen nicht nur eine Unterlassungssünde, sondern ein Verbrechen am deutschen Volk, ja, an ganz Europa wäre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Heute stehen rund 160 russische Divisionen an unserer Grenze. Seit Wochen finden dauernde Verletzungen dieser Grenze statt, nicht nur bei uns, sondern ebenso im hohen Norden, wie in Rumänien. Russische Flieger machen es sich zum Vergnügen, unbekümmert diese Grenzen einfach zu übersehen, um uns wohl dadurch zu beweisen, daß sie sich bereits als die Herren dieser Gebiete fühlen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"In der Nacht vom 17. zum 18. Juni haben wieder russische Patrouillen auf deutsches Reichsgebiet vorgefühlt und konnten erst nach längerem Feuergefecht zurückgetrieben werden./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Damit aber ist nunmehr die Stunde gekommen, in der es notwendig wird, diesem Komplott der jüdisch-angelsächsischen Kriegsanstifter und der ebenso jüdischen Machthaber der bolschewistischen Moskauer Zentrale entgegenzutreten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Deutsches Volk!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"In diesem Augenblick vollzieht sich ein Aufmarsch, der in Ausdehnung und Umfang der größte ist, den die Welt bisher gesehen hat. Im Verein mit finnischen Kameraden stehen die Kämpfer des Siegers von Narvik am Nördlichen Eismeer. Deutsche Divisionen unter dem Befehl des Eroberers von Norwegen schützen gemeinsam mit den finnischen Freiheitshelden unter ihrem Marschall den finnischen Boden. Von Ostpreußen bis zu den Karpaten reichen die Formationen der deutschen Ostfront. An den Ufern des Pruth, am Unterlauf der Donau bis zu den Gestaden des Schwarzen Meeres vereinen sich unter dem Staatschef Antonescu deutsche und rumänische Soldaten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Die Aufgabe dieser Front ist daher nicht mehr der Schutz einzelner Länder, sondern die Sicherung Europas und damit die Rettung aller./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Ich habe mich deshalb heute entschlossen, das Schicksal und die Zukunft des Deutschen Reiches und unseres Volkes wieder in die Hand unserer Soldaten zu legen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Möge uns der Herrgott gerade in diesem Kampfe helfen!/span/p  
hr align="left" /  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Der gleichlautende Tagesbefehl des Führers an die Soldaten der Ostfront schließt mit den Worten:/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Deutsche Soldaten! Damit tretet ihr in einen harten und verantwortungsschweren Kampf ein. Denn: Das Schicksal Europas, die Zukunft des Deutschen Reiches, das Dasein unseres Volkes liegen nunmehr allein in eurer Hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="DE" style="font-family: Times;"Möge uns allen in diesem Kampf der Herrgott helfen!/span/p 


End file.
